neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alligator Springs: Capítulos 2 y 3
|diai =28 |mesi =7 |añoi =2018 |diaf =28 |mesf =7 |añof =2018 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev=Alligator Springs: Capítulo 1 |sig=Alligator Springs: Capítulo 4 }}"Tras los disparos recibidos por Richard McDonner, tanto su hijo como el resto de habitantes de Alligator Springs tendrán que aprender a lidiar con esta nueva situación en el pueblo. En estos capítulos veremos cómo reaccionan a esta situación tanto Will como Lauren, Sam y Amira, además de conocer a los responsables de lo ocurrido" __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA Anteriormente, en Alligator Springs: William McDonner, un joven irlandés, se ha mudado a Alligator Springs hace poco, en Florida. Tras pasar demasiado tiempo en casa estudiando para lo que se le supone a un chico de dieciseis años durante las vacaciones de verano, su padre Richard le obligó a acudir a un festival de música con la intención de que conociese gente. Su plan fue un éxito; allí conoció a Lauren, Sam y Amira, con los que pronto entabló una buena relación de amistad. De hecho, parece que a Will le gustó un poco Lauren, lo cuál resultó un tanto incómodo para él al descubrir que ella mantenía una relación amorosa con Sam. A pesar de ello, la noche fue genial. Todo empeoró a la vuelta a casa cuando, al principio, un todoterreno a toda velocidad casi le atropella y luego, lo peor que podía imaginarse, encontró a su padre tiroteado en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras nos deparará ahora este encantador pueblo de Florida? Capítulo 2 Will llevaba horas esperando a tener noticias de su padre, que había entrado en quirófano nada más llegar al hospital en el ambulancia. Lo único que sabía es que su padre había perdido mucha sangre y, aunque habían conseguido mantenerle respirando en el ambulancia, no había recuperado el conocimiento en ningún momento. "Papá, tienes que salir de esta. Hay que devolver el golpe y, para eso, necesito que despiertes y me digas quién demonios te ha hecho esto" Las puertas se abrieron y el chico vio salir a un hombre con bata blanca de unos veintitantos años, con la piel y el pelo oscuros. - Familia de Richard McDonner- dijo el doctor - Yo soy su hijo- contestó Will, acercándose al hombre - Soy el doctor Daniels, cirujano. Ha sido una intervención difícil, pero su padre sobrevivirá- comenzó a explicar el doctor al tiempo que los ojos de Will se llenaban de esperanza- el problema es que ha perdido muchísima sangre, por lo que a su cerebro le ha faltado oxígeno, lo que nos ha obligado a inducirle un estado de coma del que aún no hemos conseguido que despierte. - ¡¿Cómo que no despierta?!- preguntó Will, asustado- ¡¿me estás diciendo que mi padre se va a quedar en coma para siempre?! - No digo que sea para siempre, lo habitual es que despierte en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero debería estar preparado por si eso no pasa- el doctor Daniels se sentó y miró a Will a los ojos- Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo no es fácil de asimilar, pero ten por seguro que, si tardase más de lo esperado en despertarse, aquí tendrá los mejores cuidados y los mejores profesionales a su disposición. - Entonces... ¿puedo verle?- dijo el chico, abrumado por todo lo que le estaba pasando- Necesito verle... - Claro que sí- respondió el doctor- Enseguida vendrá una enfermera para llevarte con él. Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, le has salvado la vida; al presionar la herida evitaste que perdiese más sangre aún y eso ha sido vital para lograr estabilizarle. Las próximas horas serán fundamentales, pero recuerda, lo que necesitas ahora es esperanza y paciencia. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que tu padre se recupere. Will se sentó y, aunque el doctor Daniels le dijo alguna cosa más, el chico tenía la mente tan embotada que dejó de escucharle. Cuando vio alejarse al cirujano y volvió a estar solo, Will comenzó a llorar. Mientras, no demasiado lejos de allí La habitación era oscura, tan solo iluminada por una lámpara que apuntaba a la espalda desnuda de uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban allí. En la espalda podían verse varias balas incrustadas, mientras eran extraídas una a una por el otro. - ¡Joder, Carl, ten cuidado al sacarlas!- dijo el hombre de piel oscura que estaba siendo atendido. - ¡No me jodas, Evan, tengo que hacerlo rápido para que no cicatrices alrededor!- respondió el otro, un tipo de cabeza afeitada y con una fea quemadura en la mitad izquierda de su cara coronada por una herida redonda que parecía estar cicatrizando, mientras arrancaba otra bala de la espalda de su compañero con unos alicates. - ¡Aaagghh!- gritó Evan al sacarle otra bala- Ese cabrón sabía lo que se hacía; si no fuese por el tratamiento, estaríamos muertos. - Sí, no se de donde coño habrán sacado a McDonner, pero casi me da pena haber tenido que matarlo- respondió Carl Cuando el hombre del rostro quemado terminó de extraer las balas de la espalda de su compañero, vertió un chorreón de alcohol sobre la herida, que luego secó con una toalla sucia. - Ya está listo, llorica- dijo - Y lo habrás disfrutado, cabrón- respondió Evan De repente, sonó el teléfono de Carl, que lo miró un segundo. - Es el jefe- informó a su compañero antes de descolgar- Hola, jefe... No, los documentos no estaban allí... Claro que registramos la casa. Aprovechamos que estaba vacía y rebuscamos por todos los rincones... No, McDonner nos sorprendió luego disparando sin avisar... ¡No me jodas, jefe, si no fuese por el tratamiento que nos has dado, estaríamos muertos! Ese cabrón no tenía una mierda en su casa... Claro que no hay testigos, y si alguien vio algo, lo arreglaremos... ¡No puede ser! ¿está seguro?... Aunque esté vivo, no podrá identificarnos, íbamos con pasamontañas... ¡Me ha colgado el muy hijo de puta!- dijo Carl, mirando a Evan - ¿Qué cojones ha dicho?- preguntó Evan - Dice que McDonner ha sobrevivido... y que no nos pagará por este trabajo sin los documentos - ¡Pero si no estaban en la casa! ¡¿qué cojones quiere, que nos los inventemos?!- respondió el hombre al que le acaban de sacar siete balas de la espalda- Estoy empezando a estar hasta los cojones de Grimaldi. - Yo también, amigo, pero aceptamos este trabajo y hay que terminarlo o se nos puede joder nuestra reputación- contestó Carl- habrá que encontrar los malditos papeles antes de terminar con Grimaldi. Horas después, en el hospital La habitación era blanca, con un fuerte olor a antiséptico e iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y por la luz del incipiente amanecer que entraba por la ventana. En la única cama de la habitación se encontraba Richard McDonner, en estado comatoso y conectado a varios tubos y máquinas. Junto a él, sentado en una silla que probablemente tuviese más edad que él mismo, estaba Will. Tenía la cara pálida por el cansancio de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche y, sin embargo, se le veía despierto; quizás más despierto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. "Encontraré a los que te han hecho esto y lo pagarán. Vas a estar orgulloso de mí, papá" El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta sorprendieron al muchacho que vio en la entrada de la habitación a un hombre alto de unos cicuenta años, de pelo corto moreno y mirada autoritaria. - Buenos días, soy el sheriff MinorNo creerías que los cameos se iban a acabar tan pronto, ¿verdad? Pues prepárate, porque quedan unos cuantos más. Vengo a hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que le ha pasado a tu padre. - ¡Ya era hora!- respondió el muchacho, enfadado- ¡Hace horas que estamos aquí! - Tranquilízate, chico- dijo el sheriff- Llevo toda la noche buscando pistas que me ayuden a resolver esto y no voy a aguantar insolencias de un niñato. Ven fuera para que pueda hacerte mis preguntas e irme a por mi café. Will apretó los puños, mordiéndose la lengua para no complicar más las cosas, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Minor a los ojos, desafiante. Al pasar a su lado, el chico notó algo que le hizo desconfiar aún más de ese hombre; un intenso olor a whisky barato. Cuando los dos salieron, se reanudó la conversación. - Bueno, acabemos con esto cuanto antes- comenzó el sheriff- ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacer daño a tu padre? - Acabamos de llegar a Alligator Springs. No nos ha dado tiempo de crearnos enemigos- respondió Will - ¿Estás seguro? Yo te conozco desde hace un minuto y ya me lo planteo- contestó Minor, con una sonrisa - ¡¿Te parece divertido que hayan disparado a mi padre?!- gritó el muchacho El sheriff tomó aire un momento y miró a los ojos al chico. - Te pido disculpas- dijo- Mi comportamiento ha estado completamente fuera de lugar. Ahora, dime, ¿sabes si tu padre había discutido con alguien? Will estaba temblando de rabia, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la calma, decidió responder a las preguntas. - Hasta donde sé, no había discutido con nadie- decía el chico- Pero supongo que sus compañeros del trabajo sabrán más; él siempre dejaba sus preocupaciones fuera de casa. - De acuerdo- contestó Minor- Preguntaré también en el laboratorio. ¿Hay algo más que consideres oportuno contarme? - Sí. Mi padre me dijo que anoche había quedado en casa con un compañero para trabajar en no se qué informes- recordó Will - Excelente- decía el sheriff- ¿Y por casualidad sabes con quién? - Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea- respondió el chico- pero tengo algo que quizás te ayude a dar con un sospechoso- dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. El sheriff Minor se sorprendió al oir eso último. - ¿Y qué es lo que tienes?- preguntó Will sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le enseñó al sheriff la foto del todoterreno que casi lo atropelló la noche anterior. - Este coche se alejaba de la zona de mi casa a toda prisa- explicó- Joder, iba tan rápido que casi me mata. Minor tenía el gesto serio mientras miraba la foto. - ¿Alguien más ha visto esto?- preguntó - Supongo que sí- dijo Will, guardando el aparato- La subí a mis redes sociales. El sheriff palideció. - Quizás deberías pasarme la fotografía y borrarla de internet- dijo- si es una pista sólida que esté en las redes podría poner sobre aviso a los responsables. - Si lo cree necesario lo haré, pero no servirá de nada. Ya lo han compartido varias personas- explicó Will- cuando algo llega a internet, permanece ahí para siempre. El rostro de Minor se volvió aún más severo que antes. - ¡Puto niñato irresponsable!- le dijo a Will- debería arrestarte por entorpecer el trabajo policial. Will se sorprendió y se quedó paralizado al ver cómo el sheriff cerraba el puño y levantaba el brazo como quien se preparaba para dar un golpe. - Buenos días, sheriff Minor- dijo el doctor Daniels apareciendo de repente y colocándose entre Will y el sheriff- Si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con el muchacho. Minor miró al doctor durante un par de segundos pero, acto seguido, bajó la cabeza. - Sí. De todas formas, ya había terminado aquí- dijo el sheriff, marchándose. Will no entendía nada, pero agradecía la intervención del doctor. - ¡¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese tío?!- dijo el joven irlandés cuando vio que Minor se había marchado. El doctor Daniels tenía la vista perdida, como quien se sumerge en un mar de recuerdos, con gesto triste. - Según a quién le preguntes- dijo el doctor- Para la mayoría, no ha podido superar que su mujer y sus hijos lo abandonasen hace años; otros consideramos que ya era un monstruo antes, solo que nadie quería verlo. - ¿Y cómo se permite que alguien así lleve una placa?- preguntó Will - Podría decirse que tiene los amigos adecuados- respondió el doctor- Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas que no tienen remedio. Vamos a ver cómo está tu padre. El doctor le puso una mano en el hombro a Will y ambos entraron en la habitación. Capítulo 3 Lauren acababa de llegar a la gasolinera de Alligator Springs en la que trabajaba de reponedora, con cara de no haberse despertado del todo aún. Mientras llenaba las neveras de cartones de leche y latas de cerveza, su jefe, Big BYa avisé de que habría más cameos, leía el periódico, esperando que llegase algún cliente al que atender. - ¡Mierda!- dijo, furioso, el treintañero dueño de la gasolinera - ¿Qué ha pasado, Big B?- preguntó Lauren - Lo que ha pasado es que nadie respeta ya a los veteranos- explicaba el hombre, mirando hacia una foto suya en la que llevaba el uniforme de los SEAL con una placa en la que ponía "Sargento Bresmie"- Al parecer, algún indeseable intentó robar anoche en casa del señor McDonner. A Lauren casi se le cae un cartón de leche al oírlo. - ¿Pero se encuentran bien él y Will?- dijo, preocupada - Parece que dispararon al señor McDonner y lo llevaron al hospital en estado crítico- continuó Big B- ¿Quién es Will? Aquí no dicen nada de ningún Will - Es el hijo del señor McDonner, estuvo anoche conmigo y con mis amigos en el festival. El jefe de la chica ojeó de nuevo el periódico. - Pues aquí no pone nada de él. Supongo que eso es una buena noticia, los carroñeros de la prensa no habrían dejado pasar la noticia de un adolescente tiroteado- concluyó el hombre Lauren sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó al número que Will le había dado la noche anterior. "¡Mierda! ¡Está apagado!"- pensó la chica- "Llamaré a Sam... no. Tras la discusión que tuvimos anoche, será mejor que llame a Amira" Antes de que Lauren pudiese llamar a su amiga, los dos pastores alemanes que Big B tenía como mascotas en el exterior de la gasolinera comenzaron a ladrar, avisando de la llegada de algún cliente. A los pocos segundos apareció por la puerta el sheriff Minor con su habitual cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Bresmie, lléname el depósito del coche!- dijo, autoritario- Y tú, chica, pásame una botella de whiskey, que no me queda nada en casa. Lauren agarró una botella de la vitrina de los licores y se la acercó al sheriff al mostrador. - Disculpe, sheriff Minor- comenzó a decir la chica- ¿cómo están los McDonner? En el periódico no se dice mucho. - ¿Y qué más te da a tí?- preguntó Minor, malhumorado - Will, el hijo del señor McDonner, es amigo mío- contestó Lauren mientras se ajustaba una de sus coletas. - ¡Oh, claro, el niñato insoportable!- dijo el sheriff- Él está bien, es su padre el que está más cerca de la tumba que de cualquier otro sitio. La cara de Lauren se puso blanca al oir las palabras de Minor. El sheriff se dio cuenta e intentó rectificar. - Pero no te preocupes, el "doctor moreno" seguro que hace su magia africana y salva a ese irlandés- terminó de decir el sheriff Minor. - Creo que ha querido decir doctor Daniels, sheriff- quien hablaba ahora era Big B, que entraba tras haber llenado el depósito del coche de Minor- Lauren, tómate el día libre. Yo me encargaré de cobrarle al sheriff y del resto del trabajo del día. La chica asintió y se fue de la gasolinera mientras su jefe, con gesto serio, terminaba de atender a Minor, que tenía el rostro congestionado por la rabia. "Menudo impresentable"- pensaba Lauren mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono para llamar a Amira. Mientras, no muy lejos de allí Sam se había levantado temprano; la discusión que había tenido con Lauren mientras la acompañaba a su casa no le había dejado dormir bien y, cuando vio que descansar iba a ser una misión imposible, decidió salir a correr. Ya llevaba casi dos horas corriendo cuando llegó a la cafetería más popular de Alligator Springs, la Mansión. - Buenos días, Dana¿Es que los cameos no van a acabar nunca?- le dijo el chico a la dueña de la cafetería, una pelirroja de unos treinta años. - Buenos días, Sammy- respondió la mujer- Hoy vienes temprano, ¿va todo bien? - Sí, eso creo- respondió Sam un tanto dubitativo- Pero irá aún mejor con un zumo de naranja y tus deliciosas tortitas. - ¡Oído cocina!- dijo Dana mientras llenaba un vaso de zumo y se lo daba al chico- Siéntate en alguna de las mesas mientras te preparo las tortitas. - ¡Eso está hecho!- respondió Sam. La decoración del local recordaba a las viejas mansiones victorianas de las películas, con asientos de piel, y adornos recargados. Sam se dirigió hacia su sitio de siempre, en una de las esquinas de la cafetería, donde un par de sofás color chocolate escoltaban una mesa redonda de madera. En esa mesa fue donde habían pasado los mejores eventos de los últimos tiempos en la vida del chico; allí decidieron formar un grupo de música; allí reunió el valor para pedirle salir a Lauren; y, allí, ella había aceptado. Era el sitio en el que más seguro se sentía de todo Alligator Springs. "Supongo que por eso he venido"- pensó Sam- "Siempre sé que aquí tomaré la decisión correcta" Dana se acercó a la mesa con un plato lleno de tortitas. - Aquí tienes, Sammy- dijo- recién hechas para que recuperes fuerzas. - Muchas gracias, Dana- respondió el chico- Con esto tendré energía para toda la semana. La mujer se echó a reír mientras volvía a la barra. - Si necesitas algo más, ya sabes donde estoy. - Tenlo por seguro- concluyó Sam El muchacho atacó el plato de tortitas como si llevase un mes sin comer. Tan concentrado estaba en su desayuno que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la cafetería. - He visto perros comer con más modales- dijo una voz femenina, riéndose- Creo que incluso he visto caimanes masticar más. Sam levantó la vista y vio a una chica rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. Al reconocerla, el chico casi se atraganta. - ¡Becca!- dijo Sam con alegría y sorpresa- ¿Cuando has vuelto? - Hace un par de días- respondió la chica, sentándose- Intenté buscarte anoche, pero tu padre me dijo que habías ido al festival de folk y la verdad es que no me apetecía ir por allí. Nunca entenderé que os guste esa música. - Lo importante es que estás aquí- contestó el chico- ¿Te quedas todo el verano o te vuelves a Miami? - Me quedo- dijo Becca, sonriendo- Pero más que el verano. Mis padres han decidido darse otra oportunidad, así que mi madre ha pedido el traslado permanente a Alligator y se lo han concedido. Somos vecinos de nuevo. - ¡Genial!- dijo Sam acercándose a la chica para darle un abrazo- Cuando se lo cuente a Lauren va a flipar, siempre que le cuento que aprendí a tocar la guitarra para darle música a tus canciones dice que le encantaría haberte conocido mejor. La muchacha puso cara pensativa. - ¿Lauren?... ¿la chica de las coletas?- preguntó Becca - Sí, esa- respondió el chico- Llevamos saliendo unos meses. - Bien... genial- contestó la chica, algo menos efusiva de lo esperado- El viernes voy a dar una fiesta en casa para celebrar mi vuelta al pueblo. Deberíais venir los dos; es más, invita a quién quieras, cuantos más seamos, mejor. - ¡Bestial!- dijo Sam, emocionado- seguro que Amira también viene y un chico nuevo que se ha mudado desde Irlanda hace poco, Will. Dana se acercó en ese momento para darle un capuccino a Becca y no pudo evitar oir el final de la conversación. - Toma, cielo- le dijo la mujer a la chica acercándole su café- Sammy, ¿acabas de decir que conoces a los McDonner? - Sí, conocí ayer a Will- respondió Sam- Es muy majo, aunque un poco tímido al principio. La dueña de la cafetería puso cara triste. - Pues debe estar pasándolo fatal, el pobre. He leído en el periódico que anoche entraron a robar en su casa y dispararon a su padre. El muchacho se quedó pálido como el mármol. - Pero al parecer, lo llevaron al hospital- añadió Dana- Seguro que se pone bien, el doctor Daniels es muy bueno. Sam se levantó, dejó dinero en la mesa y comenzó a salir de la cafetería. - Lo siento, chicas, pero voy al hospital a ver si Will necesita algo- dijo el muchacho- Está solo en el pueblo, y nadie debería pasar solo por algo así. Cuando se cerró la puerta de la cafetería tras la salida de Sam, Dana miró a la chica. - Es muy buen chico- dijo - El mejor de todos- respondió Becca sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, en la carretera Amira conducía una vieja ranchera azul en dirección a la casa de Lauren. Aún no se había despertado cuando su amiga la llamó por teléfono para contarle lo que le había pasado a Will, pero en cuanto lo oyó, se vistió y fue a recogerla. "No sé porqué estoy tan preocupada, apenas conozco a Will"- pensaba la chica amerindia- "Pero es tan simpático... y tan mono" Amira se sorprendió a sí misma sonrojándose. "No pienses en eso ahora, Amira. El pobre lo debe estar pasando fatal" La chica encendió la radio de su ranchera para distraer sus pensamientos con algo de música. Siempre tenía sintonizada la radio local, ya que era una emisora independiente que solía poner canciones de grupos de la zona. De hecho, en ese momento estaba sonando una de las canciones de Butterfly Wings, "You're the light in my firefly"Este guiño es más difícil de pillar, pero seguro que los que lo entendáis, estáis sonriendo ahora mismo. - ¡¿En serio?!- dijo Amira apagando la radio- No es momento de canciones de amor. Un par de minutos después la chica vio a su mejor amiga, Lauren, esperándola frente a su casa. Amira aminoró hasta frenar junto a ella. - ¡Vamos, sube!- dijo - Gracias por venir tan rápido- respondió Lauren subiendo a la ranchera. - No es que me queje pero, ¿no tenías que trabajar hoy?- preguntó Amira - Sí, pero Big B ha decidido darme el día libre cuando se ha enterado de que conocía a Will- contestó la otra chica, ajustándose una de sus coletas. - Me alegra que me hayas avisado, no quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que lo debe estar pasando Will- comenzó a decir Amira mientras acariciaba un momento su colgante con forma de cabeza de lobo- Por cierto, ¿y Sam? ¿no has podido hablar con él? Lauren puso cara de sentirse incómoda. - Ni siquiera lo he intentado- contestó- Anoche tuvimos una pequeña discusión y no he creído oportuno llamarle para hablar de Will. - ¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Amira preocupada - Pues que se puso celoso sin motivo- explicó Lauren- Le estaba diciendo que Will me había caído muy bien y que sería genial que quedásemos más veces con él y, claro, empezó a preguntarme que si me gustaba y a decirme que no estaba bien que hablase así de un chico que no fuese él. Amira se asombró muchísimo. Eso no parecía propio de Sam. - ¡¿De verdad?!- dijo- No me esperaba que fuese tan celoso. Lauren miró a su amiga, con cara de tristeza. - Bueno... en realidad no fue tanto lo que dijo, pero no me gustó nada cómo lo dijo- explicó la chica de las coletas- Es verdad que le molestó que hablase tanto de Will, pero ya sabes cómo soy, cuando hablo de algo me pongo un poco pesada. - ¿Sólo un poco?- dijo Amira, riéndose- Eres súper intensa a veces. - Lo sé- respondió Lauren- Solo espero que Sam sepa que en realidad me molestó que dudase porque yo nunca tendría dudas con él. Puede caerme bien otro chico y, aún así, quererle a él. - Me parece que hay algo que no me cuentas- contestó la chica amerindia. - A lo mejor me pasé un poco ayer. Lo mandé a la mierda cuando nos despedimos y ahora no se si me perdonará- concluyó Lauren¿Creéis que Lauren es un poco voluble? Deberíais, ya que cualquier adolescente lo es en este tipo de situaciones- Creo que la he cagado. - Mucha gente te diría que le dieses tiempo, pero yo creo que deberías hablar con él cuanto antes. Explícale lo que sientes y seguro que volvéis a ser la pareja más mona de todo Alligator- rió Amira Ya estaban llegando al hospital cuando Amira vio a un chico moreno con una camiseta morada también llegando al hospital. - Mira, ahora puedes aprovechar para hablar con él- le dijo a Lauren- Sam también ha venido a ver a Will. Lauren sonrió durante un segundo antes de volver a poner cara de tristeza. - No sé si será el mejor momento, con todo lo de Will y en un hospital. - Tú decides, amiga- contestó Amira, bajando la ventanilla- ¡Eh, Sam, espéranos y entramos los tres juntos! Sam dio un respingo ante lo inesperado del grito de Amira y se puso un poco serio al ver que Lauren también estaba en la vieja ranchera que estaba aparcando a su lado pero, un segundo después, cuando cruzó una mirada con su novia, no pudo sino sonreirle, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando las chicas bajaron del vehículo, Amira se adelantó. - Voy a preguntar dónde encontrar al señor McDonner. Ahora os aviso- dijo Lauren y Sam se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose sin saber bien qué hacer. - Ayer me porté como un cretino- comenzó a decir Sam, pero Lauren lo interrumpió. - No, yo soy quién se portó mal- dijo la chica- Siento mucho haberte tratado así. Sam rió. - ¿Qué te parece si aceptamos que somos dos personas desastrosas y entramos juntos a apoyar a nuestro nuevo amigo?- contestó el chico mientras abrazaba a su novia. - Me parece correcto, "Señor Desastroso"- añadió Lauren, dándole un beso a su novio. - Tortolitos, si habéis terminado de daros el lote, ya sé donde está Will- interrumpió Amira, desde la puerta. Los tres entraron al hospital, dispuestos a apoyar a su nuevo amigo. ---- Si quieres saber más sobre Alligator Springs y sus gentes, no te pierdas Alligator Springs: Capítulo 4 OTROS Notas En principio estos dos capítulos se iban a publicar de forma independiente, pero debido a la poca longitud de cada uno de ellos, el autor decidió reunirlos. Anotaciones